T'es beau
by ArtemisSnape6
Summary: Hommage au splendide personnage de Severus Snape/Rogue (comme vous préférez). Songfic sur une chanson de Pauline Croz. Ce n'est pas un slash bien que pour certains personnages, je trouve ça intéressant mais HP/SS, j'ai beau faire, j'ai du mal a imaginer. Rating T car c'est une death fic et je ne voudrai pas heurter le jeune public.


**_T'es beau_**

_Hommage au splendide personnage de Severus Snape/Rogue (comme vous préférez). Absolument pas mon personnage préféré, vous l'aurez deviné._

_Songfic sur une chanson de Pauline Croz. Elle n'est pas bien longue mais j'espère qu'elle plaira._

_Tout appartient à JKRowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et j'espère ne pas trop les maltraiter._

_C'est la première fanfiction que je publie. Je lis des fanfics depuis, ma foi, bien longtemps. Je gardais jusque là mes écrits au chaud. Il est temps de les partager un peu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Tout commentaire sera le bienvenu. J'espère être à la hauteur. _

_Il s'agit d'une Deathfic car je suis une puriste et que malgré toute mon affection pour ce personnage, je ne peux pas le ressusciter. Désolé !_

_Petite conscience toute triste : Meuuuuh… euh… euh… pourquoi il meurt à la fiiiiin ? C'est pô juste !_  
_Méchante conscience des fois un peu plus sage : Eeeet… oui ! Faut se faire une raison ! Un vrai héro est un héro mort ! C'est comme ça…_  
_Petite conscience toute triste (et maintenant en colère) : La vie est dégelasse !_  
_Méchante conscience des fois un peu plus sage (mais surtout un peu trop pragmatique) : Ah… ça !_

Harry regardait la dépouille.

« Rogue. Je vous déteste. »

La vieille baraque grinçait comme jamais, chargée d'une sombre magie. Les murs n'oublieraient pas. Ils n'avaient pas non plus oublié les anciennes traces qu'avaient laissées un adolescent en proie à son double monstrueux. Alors un crime ! Et quel crime !

Celui qu'on nommait à présent « Le Vainqueur » et plus seulement « Le Survivant » observait, stoïque toute l'horreur de cette scène. Le cadavre de son ancien professeur de potion baignait dans une large flaque de sang poisseux. Les yeux du défunt étaient encore ouverts et étaient devenus vitreux tant ils avaient du s'assécher. La position du corps était grotesque figée dans la douleur. L'homme n'était plus. Ce n'était là que son enveloppe.

Et pourtant...

Le visage semblait serein. Aucun rictus méprisant. Aucune moue indiquant indignation ou dégoût. En fait presque...

« … Un sourire ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu sourire, Professeur. »

Il semblait à Harry que Rogue lui adressait ce sourire. L'âme était-elle encore là. Ce moquait-il de lui ? Non, plus maintenant.  
Alors, très lentement le petit brun se pencha sur la dépouille, saisit sa baguette et sans réfléchir à aucune incantation, fit disparaître le sang et l'odeur. Les yeux et la bouche se fermèrent petit à petit. Le corps se dénoua de sa rigidité et prit une position plus douce, comme celle que prendrait un enfant dans un profond sommeil.

Reculant un peu, Harry admira le résultat et le trouva tout à fait satisfaisant.  
C'est ainsi qu'il prit la décision. Il fixa intensément le Maître des Potions puis ferma les yeux avec force cherchant tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de cet homme et qui faisaient cet homme.  
C'était nécessaire et vital. Il en avait besoin.

Le premier souvenir fut comme un dangereux boomerang fonçant droit sur lui... Un regard glacial, une douleur au front, une fausse accusation. La haine et la peur de l'un et de l'autre.

T'es beau,  
T'es beau parce que t'es courageux,  
De regarder dans le fond des yeux,  
Celui qui te défie d'être heureux.

Harry savait dorénavant que ses yeux si verts et si semblables à ceux de sa mère tandis que son visage si proche de celui de son père étaient un défit de tous les jours que le maître des potions relevait chaque fois avec dignité dans l'ignorance de tous.  
Deuxième souvenir. Comme un rêve étrange, improbable... Une oreille à rallonge, plusieurs voix, des débats mais surtout une voix, SA voix. Comment ça, le bâtard graisseux fait partie de l'Ordre ?  
Le silence de l'un et l'ignorance de tous.

T'es beau,  
T'es beau comme un cri silencieux,  
Vaillant comme un métal précieux,  
Qui se bat pour guérir de ses bleus.

Oui, il était des leurs maintenant et « à jamais » (1). Oui, personne n'en connaissait la vrai raison. Donc, oui, il y avait de quoi se méfier. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, oui, il était un traître peu importe de quel côté on se situait. Car, oui, il avait fait des erreurs, une surtout. Alors, oui, il se battrait jusqu'au bout malgré un cœur déchiré, malgré une âme cabossées. Mais bien entendu, oui, tout le monde devait ignorer pourquoi.

Troisième souvenir... Une chape de plomb. Des pieds en l'air, un souvenir nuageux, une humiliation et la colère de l'un face à la culpabilité de l'autre.

C'est comme une rengaine,  
Quelques notes en peine,  
Qui forcent mon cœur,  
Qui forcent ma joie,  
Quand je pense a toi,  
A présent.

Un début de vérité dévoilé. Mais, quelle vérité ! Son père n'était finalement pas l'homme courageux et honnête qu'il avait espéré.  
Harry pensa que, dans le fond lui et son professeur étaient peut-être plus semblables qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'injustice était toujours là pour punir les innocents et l'innocent de cette histoire n'était pas celui que l'on attendait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas comprit avant ? Pourquoi s'était-il voilé ainsi la face ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu venir ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Il était perdu. Que devait-il ressentir ? De la colère ? De la tristesse ? Devait-il avoir des regrets ?  
Non, rien de tout ça. Il devait accepter, il n'avait été qu'un enfant ignorant mais il avait comme un goût d'amertume au fond de la gorge. Il se sentait avant tout très seul face à ce deuil.

J'ai beau,  
J'ai beau me dire qu'au fond c'est mieux,  
Même si c'est encore douloureux,  
Je n'ai pas de recoin silencieux.

Qui pourrait comprendre cette perte ? Après tout, ils étaient si diamétralement opposés. Pourtant, ils étaient tout aussi liés.  
Harry, plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite fiole dans laquelle les volutes d'un liquide argenté s'agitait de manière instable. Il eu l'impression que le contenu bougeait à la manière d'un cœur qui palpite et celui-ci semblait suivre le rythme effréné de son propre muscle.  
Sa gorge se noua. Il avait envie de crier, de hurler. Tout cela était impossible à supporter. Bien sur qu'il devait être en colère. Bien sur qu'il devait être triste. Bien sur qu'il devait regretter et il regrettait. Oh ça oui. Il regrettait tout et surtout ses propres paroles... « Battez-vous, espèce de lâche ! »(2)

C'est beau,  
C'est beau parce que c'est orageux,  
Avec ce temps je connais peu,  
Les mots qui traînent au coin de mes yeux.

Il referma les yeux submergé par ses émotions. Une litanie d'émotions. Son cœur battait si vite et la fiole qu'il tenait fermement brûlait dans sa main.  
Voilà, il avait comprit. Tout ceci était injuste. Injuste envers lui, envers cet homme si digne dans la mort. Si beau.

De rage, il hurla et tomba à genoux. Son dos était noué et douloureux comme-ci après tout ce qu'il avait subit la charge était toujours là. Un poids difficile à porter et plus personne… Plus cette personne pour le soutenir.  
Pensée qui se mit à tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Inlassablement...

C'est comme une rengaine,  
Quelques notes en peine,  
Qui forcent mon cœur,  
Qui forcent ma joie  
Quand je pense à toi,

Brusquement, une dernière image s'imprima sur sa rétine. Voilà le souvenir qu'il garderait de Severus Rogue. Une biche argentée qui le guida puis qui paisiblement disparut dans le froid d'une nuit d'hivers. L'étrange apparition lui avait semblé être un signe. Le signe que quelqu'un, quelque part le protégeait, lui, l'enfant sans parent, sans meilleur ami, oublié au fin fond d'une forêt froide à la recherche d'un espoir qui semblait perdu et avec une jeune sorcière qui s'éteignait un peu plus chaque jour.  
Harry voulut se souvenir à jamais de cette impression. La chaleur que lui procura ce patronus... « Le même que celui de ma mère »(3). La douce chaleur de son passé. Identique à l'homme allongé à ses pieds. Voilà ce qui les unissait.  
Ne jamais oublier. Toujours se souvenir.  
« Toujours ».(4)

D'un geste lent il fit sortir de son crâne un fin filament translucide qu'il introduisit dans la fiole qui contenait les souvenirs de l'homme devant lui. Ainsi liés, les deux fluides se mêlèrent et ne firent plus qu'un. Le mélange semblait moins nerveux. Des petites vagues se formaient à la surface, sereines. Harry ferma le récipient et le cacha dans la poche de veston du défunt. Il se releva et baissa son regard sur l'homme. Dorénavant plus rien ne pourrait empêcher le dernier voyage. Il était en paix.

Toi qui sors de scène,  
Sans armes et sans haine,  
J'ai peur d'oublier,  
J'ai peur d'accepter,  
J'ai peur des vivants,  
A présent.

Il était seul comme l'homme devant lui l'avait été pendant des années. Il repensa à la pierre de résurrection. Il pensa que s'était une aubaine qu'il l'ai perdu volontairement dans la forêt interdite. Une chance aussi que Rogue ne s'en soit pas servit lorsqu'il avait secouru Dumbledor. Non, dans le fond, le maître des potions ne s'en serait pas servit. Il avait sa manière à lui de garder contact avec les êtres chers disparus. Lui par contre, s'il avait encore la pierre… Mais, qui comprendrait ? Qui regretterait Severus Rogue ?

« Moi ! Moi, je vous regretterai. »

T'es beau...

_Répliques que j'ai repris (si ma mémoire est bonne) :_  
_(1) Scène « Le récit du Prince », Film Les Reliques de la mort, 2nde partie en vf (pourtant en vo il dit bien « Always », mais allez savoir pourquoi en vf ça c'est transformé en « A jamais » alors que dans le livre la traduction reste littérale. Bref…)_  
_(2) La fuite du Prince, Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-mêlé_  
_(3) King's Cross, Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_  
_(4) Le récit du Prince, Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort (cette fois ci la traduction littérale de « allways »)_


End file.
